wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lutefisk
Shall we disclose what this is? Stephen did say what it was? In case we choose to... :Well, Stephen said in the episode, so I don't really see what the mystery is..., but that's just me, I guess. ::If you want to write it, go ahead, I wouldn't be offended or anything. --MC Esteban™ 12:26, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::Especially since you did get it? ;) Or do you feel that "not getting it" is "getting it", in this case? --thisniss 12:31, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the intent was the not getting it is getting it idea, and since it was a one-off joke, I thought the page fit. But, like I said, I would in no way be adverse to someone doing something different. --MC Esteban™ 13:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) NOTES How to make your own Lutefisk, Imaker Content Management Systems - © 1996 - 2005 Imaker as To start you first have to decide how big a portion of stockfish you want to soak, or rather how much Lutefisk you want to make. As a rule, 125 grams of stockfish are the equivalent of 1 kg of soaked fish. A lutefisk lover is likely to consume at least a kilo of lutefisk, which means you should allow a minimum of 125 grams of stockfish per person. To start you first have to decide how big a portion of stockfish you want to soak, or rather how much Lutefisk you want to make. As a rule, 125 grams of stockfish is the equivalent of 1 kg of soaked fish. A lutefisk lover is likely to consume more than a kilo of lutefisk, which means you should allow a minimum of 125 grams of stockfish per person. Soaking Ready beaten stockfish is soaked in cold water for about 24 hours (stockfish that has not been hammered should be soaked for about 4 days). You should use running water, or change the water at least twice every 24 hours. "Luting" -- adding the lye Make a solution of water and caustic soda (NaOH) using 50 grams of soda per 7 litres of water. The soaked fish should be left in the soda solution for about 24 hours. Subsequently, it should be watered down, preferably in running water, for approximately 48 hours. Then the fish is ready to be cooked or frozen. Freezing the fish Lutefisk is very suitable for storing in your freezer. In that way, you have ready made lutefisk for the summer too. How to cook lutefisk People have different opinions with regard to how lutefisk should be cooked. For the beginner, we suggest you try one of the following two ways which you can later experiment with at your own pace: 1. Bring a saucepan of water to the boil, after adding 1 decilitre of salt per litre of water. Allow the fish to simmer over a low light for 15-20 minutes. Be sure to skim the froth regularly. 2. Sprinkle the fish with salt(Prefferably whole marine salt), one teaspoon per kilo of fish. Wrap it up tightly in tin foil, put it in a warm oven and bake it at about 200 degrees C for 30-40 minutes. How long depends on the size of the portions. Serve the freshly cooked lutefisk together with potatoes, pease pudding and melted fat from pork ribs or bacon, or melted butter. Some people also enjoy it with mustard and goat cheese. The Regina Stockfish is suited for the above preparation. Compare the prices and you will discover that making your own Lutefisk is lot cheaper than readymade, in addition to giving you a better quality.